1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for assembling pharmaceutical and pharmaceutical-like products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine that assembles a pharmaceutical or pharmaceutical-like product having a plurality of independently formed components with one or more active agents, and to the methods of assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The delivery of active agents or medicines can be problematic because of the displeasure of swallowing or otherwise taking the medications. This is particularly true where a plurality of medications must be taken.
Contemporary methods of delivering active agents include tablets and capsules. Tablet manufacturing can include wet granulation or direct compression to add the active ingredient into the tablet ingredients. After mixing to achieve homogeneity, the tablets are formed in the desired shape.
Contemporary capsule manufacturing includes inserting an active agent, typically in powder or pellet form, into a capsule, e.g., a hard capsule made from gelatin or starch, which is then sealed, such as through application of an outer coating, or banding.
These contemporary delivery structures or vehicles suffer from the drawback of being limited to the use of compatible active agents. These vehicles are also limited to a selected release rate for the active agent or agents.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pharmaceutical product and a process for assembling a pharmaceutical product that eliminates these drawbacks of the contemporary pharmaceutical delivery structure or vehicle.